Torrhen Manderly
Lord Torrhen Manderly is the thirdborn son of Lord Wyllam Manderly and Lady Lyarra Locke. After his father's death in late 390 AC, Torrhen became Lord of White Harbor. Lord Torrhen Manderly became the Master of Ships after Maelys Velaryon died in 390 AC. Appearance Torrhen is a man of a slim build through many years of manning a ship and serving as a messenger for his father. His hair is light brown through hundreds of years of intermarriage with Northerners and his eyes are blue. When aboard his ship, he wears boiled leather over chainmail that was once light blue but has now succumbed to years of wear and sea salt turning it gray. When on land he tends to wear a grey robe to compliment his armor with blue trimmings. History Torrhen Manderly was born on the 12th day during the 4th moon of the year 358 AC. He was a boy with blue eyes and light brown hair. The very earliest days of his life were uneventful, however, before he turned one year of age, his eldest brother died of a chill. As a young boy, Torrhen drifted to the ports, often asking many times a day for someone to accompany him so that he could look at the ships. Lord Wyllam noticed this, and so he allowed his thirdborn son to be taught to sail small boats, slowly progressing into larger boats until he became the captain of what he call the Merman's Test. This was no more than a boat with a sail fixed ruggedly in the middle so that the nine-year-old could go more than halfway out of the port without tiring himself out. Even though what the young Torrhen Manderly would love to do more than anything is to spend his whole day on his "ship," his father commanded that he at least learn some useful skills his passion. He arranged it so that a maester skilled in the stars and other methods of navigation come to White Harbor, in order to teach his son. By the age of three-and-ten, Torrhen had control of what others would call a ship, but just barely. It was larger than his modified boat, it even had something that one could refer to as a cabin, even though there would be no way for someone to stand upright inside it. Though Torrhen has become quite proficient at manning his previous boat, he could not do all of the work on his ship alone. This required him to assemble a crew, not a large one, just another boy his age or two. Torrhen searched all of White Harbor in order to find his future First Mate. After about a month and a half of searching, which seemed like an eternity to the young Torrhen, he found Harwin. The lad was seven months younger than Torrhen Manderly but three inches taller and grew a beard before Torrhen had whiskers. They shared a love for the sea that only the oldest seafarers empathized with, making them the ideal pair. Harwin had previously served on his father's merchant ship so he had some knowledge of running a ship, rather than just that of a boat. Over the next four years, the ship changed half a dozen times, sometimes from poor maintenance, other times because it was run ashore or onto some rocks. By the time Torrhen turned seventeen, the Merman's Test was not that anymore but was now the Wavebreaker a larger ship with two sails and a full crew. The crew was all chosen individually by their captain Torrhen Manderly, with the help of his First Mate and dear friend. It was at this time that Lord Wyllam Manderly became aware of his son's prowess on a ship, as the lord himself was too fat to be the captain of a ship. He entrusted Torrhen Manderly with the duty to patrol the trade routes of the merchant ships who frequently visited the city, and spent much of their coin there as well. Torrhen spent the next four years as an escort to the most important merchants who visited White Harbor, and those who carried very important or expensive cargo. During this time is when he was proclaimed to be a skillful navigator. He could find any ship with as little information as just the time of the departure, type of ship, and the cargo. He never became lost and his ship always made it to their destination at exactly the time he had proclaimed before departure. When Torrhen turned seven-and-ten, he became betrothed to and soon married to Sarra Karstark, after their meeting in White Harbor where they fell in love. Ten months after their marriage, during the second moon of 376 AC, the couple had a twins whom they named Wylis and Wyman. Unfortunately, Wylis was stillborn, but as he was the first to be born, he was given the name of Wylis as the tradition stated. The secondborn was Wyman, a healthy boy whose coming into the world was clouded by the circumstances of his birth. He was loved by both his mother and father, though his mother had a special affection for him above her other children later on in life. Two years later, Sarra gave birth once more, this time to a daughter whom they named Leona after Torrhen's great-grandmother. She too was healthy just like her older brother was, but she was forced to grow up in his shadow in their mother's eyes. Torrhen loved Sarra very much and they grew closer with every year of their marriage. Together, they tried their best to raise their kids as well as they could, even though Torrhen was still forced to stay out at sea to complete his duties. He was still not the heir to White Harbor, however, his brother, Edmyle, had refused to marry. Torrhen knew the reason behind this due to a run-in with his brother at a brothel that most men did not visit. Three years after Leona was born, Torrhen had another daughter whom he named Renei. She was as healthy as the previous two children and all signs pointed to her developing to be very unique. Another two years later, Roger Manderly was born. He was healthy just like Wyman, Leona, and Renei were. When Roger was five-and-ten, he told his father that he aimed to join the Iron Order later in life. Sarra and Torrhen agreed to put expanding their family on hold temporarily as he began to hear of trouble to come, and pirates in the Narrow Sea who became more brave to venture into waters that were controlled by the Westerosi. During the Third Targaryen Rebellion, Torrhen Manderly spent most of his time defending Manderly ships as the Seven Kingdoms needed supplies from Essos even in war. He and the men he had assembled to guard the merchant ships of the Manderlys. Some men of the Merchant Guard were tasked with sailing along side the cargo ships while others patrolled the entire route from White Harbor to Braavos. Ser Torrhen Manderly took a majority of the Manderly fleet with him to fight off the invasion in Dorne, as an answer to the call of Dorne. He joined Lord Redwyne, alongside Alyn and Beron Baratheon to smash the pirate fleet. Ser Torrhen commanded that every third ship is escorted south to help any of the lands that became undersupplied or ruined during the war. After the attack on Sunspear was repelled, Ser Torrhen followed Lord Redwyne and the Master of Ships, Lord Velaryon, to attack the Myrish-Tyroshi fleet. The Wavebreaker took control over three Myrish ships alone while the rest of the Manderly fleet captured three-and-twenty ships but only sunk four. All of those who resisted were slaughtered while those who yielded were ransomed off after the war for whatever coppers they could. Ser Torrhen continued to follow the Redwyne fleet alongside the Royal fleet but instead of attacking Stonedance, he moved on to remove any foothold the Myrish-Tyroshi fleet had there. After the Rebellion was over, Ser Torrhen returned to White Harbor where he spent what would be Lord Wyllam's final days. Lord Torrhen Manderly was appointed the Master of Ships after the Third Targaryen Rebellion. In his most recent years, Torrhen arranged a marriage between Daenara Velaryon and Wyman Manderly. The married pair lives in White Harbor and they now have a two-year-old son named Lucifer. Torrhen also arranged a marriage between his daughter Leona and Hoarfrost Umber. He arranged a betrothal between Roger and Alerie Tyrell as they were both staying in King's Landing with their father and grandfather respectively serving on the Small Council. Most recently, Sarra gave birth to yet another son whom they named Rodrick. Recent Events Torrhen Manderly has been granted the possibility for developing his plan with Uthor Hightower. Torrhen wants to learn a martial skill soon. He is also perplexed as to which side he should take in the war to come. Family Members Spouse Lady Sarra Karstark has been married to Lord Torrhen since 375 AC. She is the mother of all six of his children. Children Wylis Manderly was Lord Torrhen's firstborn son and was named according to the family tradition. He died within a day of his birth. He was Wyman's twin. Wyman Manderly is Lord Torrhen's secondborn son. After his brother's death, he became the heir to White Harbor where he is the current regent in White Harbor during his father's absence. In 393 AC, he married Daenara Velaryon with whom he had a son named Lucifer Manderly in 396 AC. Leona Manderly is Lord Torrhen's firstborn daughter. She married Hoarfrost Umber in 396 AC. She gave birth to Jon Umber later in the same year. Renei Manderly is Lord Torrhen's secondborn daughter. Roger Manderly is Lord Torrhen's thirdborn son. He has aspirations of joining the Iron Order. Rodrick Manderly is Lord Torrhen's fourthborn son. Siblings Wylla Manderly is Lord Torrhen's eldest sister. She was married to Arnolf Hornwood with whom she has three children with him, Domeric, Elyn, and Lester. Wylis Manderly was Lord Torrhen's eldest brother but unfortunately died in 359 AC before Torrhen turned one of a cold. Edmyle Manderly was Lord Torrhen's second eldest brother and the presumed heir for most of his life. He went south with the Frostborn during the Third Targaryen Rebellion where he died of his wounds. Halys Manderly is Lord Torrhen's younger brother. He is currently the Commander of the City Watch of White Harbor. Waymar Manderly was Lord Torrhen's youngest brother. He followed his brother and father south alongside the Frostborn where he died of his wounds. Category:House Manderly Category:Northerner Category:Small Council